Standard computer application programs are used to create, edit and store source documents. At some time a user may convert the stored image to a printed document through the use of a printing device. As a document is printed, well known computer software applications, such as word processors or spreadsheets, not only output the body of the document but may also include special markings such as date, time and page numbering, usually located in a header or footer area.
In special situations it may be necessary to provide additional markings to a document to further identify it. Examples include marking a document "CONFIDENTIAL" or "COPY" or sequentially numbering a series of documents. Currently this operation could be accomplished manually, either by handwritten or stamped addition to the document, or by a semiautomatic device that can annotate indicia to a document as it is being photocopied such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,907, issued to Weinberger et al.
Another application for adding special indicia is found in edge printing a document. In this application, indicia are applied to the edge of each page of a document, such that when viewed from the side of the completed, collated document the ordered pages combine to produce readable text. Traditionally, this has been accomplished by manually stamping the edge of the documents after collation but may also be implemented by a semiautomatic device capable of adding the additional indicia during the photocopying process as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,554, issued to Kaye et al. In each of these cases, indicia are added as a post-creation step of the original printed document.
Presently there does not exist any off-the-shelf computer applications that allow the user to supplement the original document image with special indicia prior to printing on a page-by-page basis. Accordingly, if special indicia are desired on the original document, resort must be made to manually adding such marks after the original document is printed, or photocopying the original printed document with the special indicia being added to the duplicate document only. Although one solution to this problem is to create a set of custom applications, such as word processors, spreadsheets, etc., this approach would obviously involve extensive programming and would not result in a cost effective solution.